Stardom Isn't What It's Cracked Up to Be
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: (A request for Johnny Cdaman) a celebrity comes to the Blue Mountain Quarry to shoot a movie - and Luke and Duncan are selected! But will Luke learn what it takes to be a true star?


One bright and cheerful morning on the Island of Sodor, the Thin Controller had exciting some news for his engines. "We have a celebrity coming here today, and her name is Rose Diamonds- I need you all to behave yourselves and be polite to her whilst she is here." He announced.

"But why is she coming here, sir?" Duncan asked.

"Well, she is coming here to shoot the last scene of her new film here." The Tin Controller answered. This got all the engines excited. But none was more excited than Luke the little green engine. Ever since arriving on Sodor, Luke had been low on self-esteem due to the incident with the yellow engine.

Things had become even worse when the trucks started calling him 'Mr Nobody' and being general bullies. He believed they were right, as he was new, and nothing to believe in since the accident- why, even his friends had had shakily held faith due to several unfortunate mishaps. Now Luke saw a chance to prove the trucks wrong. He could become famous!

"So does she need any engines in her film, sir?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yes, she needs two for a dramatic cliff chase." Mr Percival answered.

' _Perfect,'_ thought Luke happily. ' _Now I can prove the trucks wrong!'_

...

Rose Diamonds interviewed the engines personally so that she could choose which ones would fit the role, as one engine was needed to carry her away from the other engine that would carry the actor playing the antagonist of the film.

Rusty was also chosen to help with equipment and cameras to shoot angles on the Upper Terrace. He was very proud of this. Soon, Luke and Duncan were chosen for the filming of the chase.

"Here's what you do," Said the director, and he proceeded to explain what they were to do...

...

"Ready?" Rose Diamonds asked Luke later on, as they were getting ready to shoot the finale.

"I think so." Luke replied, though he felt very nervous about being on camera.

"And action!" The director called.

Bill Wake, the actor riding on Duncan, began speaking. "Now you shall never escape! For me and the Brazier shall burn you to the ground!" He shouted in a foreign accent, laughing evilly.

"Never -for Fortune and I shall defeat you yet!" Returned Rose defiantly as her honey curls whipped her rosy cheeks, leaving Luke awed at not only her beauty, but also her acting.

"Let's see you try!" Bill retorted. This was Luke's cue to start speeding away as fast as he could. Duncan slowly began drawing out behind him.

"Quickly Fortune-he's gaining on us!" Rose cried.

"I'll get us out of here!" Luke cried bravely before realising what he just did.

"Cut! Luke, you and Duncan don't speak!" The director reminded them crossly.

"Oh come on Luke!" The actress sighed dramatically. "We nearly had it!"

"Sorry!" Luke replied, who was now feeling very embarrassed.

"Right, try again- three, two, one and ACTION!" The director called. Once the engines were backed down, they began again. Rusty had to back up as well with the cameras.

Neither spoke as they ran through their next take perfectly- until it all descended into chaos...

...

Unfortunately, Luke's driver, Geoffrey Heron, soon noticed that something was wrong. "Luke, stop!" He called out. "Your brakes have failed!"

"What!" Luke exclaimed.

"Cut- film again!" The director snapped, who was feeling more than a little annoyed at the little green engine having interrupted filming again. He rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"But I can't stop!" Luke yelled, and Rose screamed as Luke careened down the line.

"Hang on Luke!" Duncan cried, no longer caring that the take was ruined. "I'll help ye!"

"Help me!" Luke pleaded.

With screeches ringing and sparks flying, Luke flew off the edge under Owen and landed on his descending platform.

"Oh no-Luke, hang on!" Owen tried to get the platform to stop. But it was too late.

...

The crash was horrific. Luke lay atop Paxton who been innocently minding his own business and now had broken slate lying around him, as well as Luke crushing his roof. The fire brigade, the breakdown crew and two ambulances were called to the scene.

"Skarloey, what happened?" Edward gasped on arriving at the scene with Rocky the Crane.

"We'll explain later, Edward." Skarloey said gravely, looking over at their friend, who now felt very tearful, but he bravely attempted to hold it in.

...

"And that's how I got Paxton's crew, two workmen and my driver in hospital. My fireman and Rose Diamonds are both in a state of shock after jumping out of my cab, and I got poor Paxton sent to the Dieselworks as well." Luke finished telling Victor and Kevin.

"Not to mention you just ruined a film production." Kevin pointed out innocently.

"Kevin! Don't be so insensitive!" Victor scolded.

"No, Kevin's right Victor- I messed up." Luke sighed. "The trucks were right- I am just a Mr. Nobody."

"Now, now, Luke, that's not true- you're a special engine and a great friend to everyone you meet. Besides, the accident could have been worse my friend- that could have happened to any engine, you know. My driver's cousin is a movie director, and he sees a lot of accidents happen- from minor scrapes to near fatal catastrophes. You're much better off being yourself."

Luke felt much better on hearing his Cuban friend's words. Perhaps he had just needed to be who he really is- a small, sweet and spunky green steamie ready for hard work and helping his friends. "Thank you." He said simply.

...

A few days later, Luke was released from the Steamworks, and he immediately headed back to the Blue Mountain Quarry. He felt dejected when he saw the film crew had gone and the quarry was back to normal- except that Percy was taking the slate to Brendam and Owen was under repairs still.

"Luke, guess what?" A Scottish voice asked him, sounding uncharacteristically excited.

"What, Duncan?" A crestfallen Luke asked in response.

"You're a star! Well, sort of."

"What- how?"

"The directors liked the crash, and although they were sorry that you were in the works, they decided to end the film there as a cliff-hanger for their next movie!"

"Really- you mean that?"

"Yeah-and they want you to be in the next movie as well!" Duncan added.

"That is an honour." Luke said, thoughtfully. "But maybe being famous isn't what I thought it would be..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the trucks keep calling me 'Mr Nobody' and I feel really down about it."

The Scottish engine was silent a moment. Then: "Here, just let me know if they get on your nerve again, and I'll deal with it."

"You mean that? Oh thank you Duncan!"

"You're... welcome." Duncan replied awkwardly.

So now Luke knows that he isn't 'Mr Nobody' and Duncan always sticks up for his friend following the incident. Though the trucks were impressed with Luke's fame and promised future role, so they didn't tease him now.


End file.
